


Come Home With Me

by QuokkaFoxtrot



Series: Dead Letter Chorus [3]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Science dorks in love, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuokkaFoxtrot/pseuds/QuokkaFoxtrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's cold outside. Newt and Hermann cuddle on the couch. Big Important Questions are asked.</p><p>(Part of Dead Letter Chorus, but can stand alone. No prior knowledge necessary.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Home With Me

**Author's Note:**

> It got down to -20 before windchill the other day and I wanted warm, snuggly fic with no possibility of frostbite. Et voilà. 
> 
> Beta by Antheia. Mistakes by Me.
> 
> Title from You Am I's 'Come Home Wit' Me' off _#4 Record_.
> 
> Posting and Chronological orders for Dead Letter Chorus available in the notes [here](http://archiveofourown.org/series/66677).

**Mid-January**

_Friday, 9:00pm_

Newt lay on the couch with Hermann tucked against his chest, nestled between his thighs with a blanket thrown over top. He'd put Netflix on the TV to display a roaring fire earlier which had set Hermann to his usual grumping about its silliness and inadequacy. He didn't seem to mind so much now, huddled into Newt's warmth watching snow fall in large, fluffy chunks past the windows.

"I've been thinking," Newt said quietly, tightening his arms slightly around Hermann's middle.

"I hope you didn't strain yourself."

Newt pursed his lips and blew a raspberry against the top of Hermann's head, giving a squeeze at Hermann's answering chuckle.

"What were you thinking?" Hermann asked turning his head to the side to rub his cheek against Newt's chest placatingly.

"The thing is, I kind of want you here. Like, all the time. But... I'm also pretty sure that if we were in each other's faces every day we'd probably destroy each other. And that'd suck." Newt kissed the top of Hermann's head regretfully. "So, I guess what I'm trying to say is... I want you to move in with me. But not."

Hermann twisted around so he could look up at Newt with a confused frown. "I don't understand. Are you saying you _don't_ want me to move in with you?"

"No, I'm asking you to- Wait, here," Newt let go of Hermann and leaned to the side, straightening his leg so he could get his hand into his pocket. After a moments struggle, he pulled it out and flipped the blanket down a little so he could hold his hand palm up in front of Hermann's face. "Will you _not_ move in with me?"

Hermann stared at Newt's hand before working his own out from under the blanket to pick up the three keys on a small keychain.

"You'll still have your space, but... mine's open to you whenever you want. And I'd kind of really like it if you took advantage of that." Newt unconsciously held his breath as he waited for Hermann to respond, watching him staring at the keys held by the ring between his thumb and forefinger. 

After what seemed like an age, Hermann curled his fingers tightly around the keys and shuffled around until he was lying on his side and could look Newt in the eye. "Yes. I'll _not_ move in with you, Newt," Hermann said, reaching behind Newt's head to pull him down so they could meet half way. 

Newt finally exhaled and wrapped his arms around Hermann's torso, squeezing him tightly as he grinned into the kiss. 

"I'll get you a key cut tomorrow," Hermann said as he pulled away to nose at Newt's cheek. "I know it's not the same, but you are welcome to whichever parts of my little life that you wish."

"It's not little, Hermann. It's... contained," Newt said as he brushed a kiss over Hermann's temple and lowered himself back to lean against the arm of the couch to look down at him fondly. "I just want to be wherever you are."

Hermann quirked a small smile and lay his head down on Newt's shoulder as he felt a warmth suffuse his chest. He lifted Newt's hand and threaded their fingers together, lifting it to press a soft kiss to each of his knuckles before hugging it close. "Love you."

"Love you, too, Herm." Newt squeezed his hand and pulled the blanket back up to Hermann's chin before wrapping his arm around his shoulder and holding him tight.


End file.
